


The Joy of Gel (or more accurately the Joy of Rose)

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hair drama, Humor, Pete's World, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor makes a horrifying discovery after his first shower in Pete's World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joy of Gel (or more accurately the Joy of Rose)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly prompt, joy.

“Rose,” the Doctor moaned loudly from the en suite. “This is just horrible!”

Rose Tyler took a deep breath and entered, unsure of what she would find. He was standing in front of the mirror, looking at his reflection in disgust. 

“What’s wrong?”

His left eyebrow arched. “What do you mean what’s wrong?” 

Incredulity was high in his voice and he gestured wildly at his hair. “That! Just look at it!”

She tucked her tongue in her mouth, hiding a smile. He _was_ distressed after all. “Ah.” She reached behind him into a cupboard and pulled out some hair gel. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Was that all she had to say? He was having a crisis but Rose didn’t seem very concerned! 

“What do you mean, ah? My hair! It’s _flat!_ ” He motioned at his head. 

“Just needs a little product is all.” 

“ _Product?_ My hair has lost its Time Lordiness! It was always perfect exactly as is!”

“That a technical term?”

“Yes!”

“Here.”

She put some gel in her hand and ran her fingers through his hair. Joy and warmth spread through him at her touch. Looking at his reflection, the Doctor smiled. He could live with this, especially if Rose always helped.


End file.
